Together, they will rise
by TakeASmile
Summary: Elle est le jour, il est la nuit. C'est une danse longue, qu'ils mènent sans vraiment trop le savoir. C'est des étapes de la vie de Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore, amis amants ou que sais-je encore.


Bonjour ! :)

Après quelques mois d'absence, je suis de retour.

Cet os a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de** Cat des Bois **(pendant mon concours blanc, pour vous donner une idée de mon sérieux...).

En espérant que ce qui suit vous plaira, donc, et particulièrement toi Mimi.

Bises,

Ju.

* * *

Elle est le jour, il est la nuit. Lumineuse et légère, elle danse la vie. Crépusculaire et lunaire, il la fuit.

Amis, amants, que sais-je encore. Qui le sait, alors qu'eux même choisissent leurs mots avec précision. C'est deux enveloppes de chair bien solitaires, qui finalement auraient bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Bien trop fiers pour se l'avouer, ils s'apprécient. Oh, contemple le ballet infernal et indomptable des deux âmes de minuit.

Et bientôt, il chante la vie, tandis qu'elle s'éloigne dans les embruns du soir. C'est des rendez-vous manqués, toujours, encore, des cris et des larmes versées. Et pourtant, si l'on se donne la peine de bien écouté, c'est aussi des rires chantés.

Ils sont la vie, ils sont la mort, et que sais-je encore.

Bientôt, elle est la lune, il est le jour. Les rôles sont inversés dans cette valse faussement désintéressée. C'est la guerre, la mort, l'amertume et le temps qui l'ont changée. C'est Dougal et le refus d'aimer. Refus vraiment ? Comme si elle avait été vraiment été capable de se refuser à l'aimer. C'est la douleur de l'amant perdu, des années qui passent, et d'elle qui déjà a l'impression de faner.

Pour lui aussi, c'est le temps qui passe et s'échappe, mais qui lui donne un regain de vie. Car après tout, vivons un peu, à quoi bon s'en priver ?

C'est peut-être un peu elle, aussi, qui semble de plus en plus être présente dans sa vie. C'est les années qui ont changé, et sa vision, ou sa beauté.

Et lorsqu'ils marchent côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils sont l'allégorie de la différence. Elle, dans ses robes sombres souvent vertes émeraudes, couleur d'un espoir qu'elle ne semble plus toujours posséder, le port altier, les sourires rares. Lui, dans ses robes bariolées, les lèvres et les yeux plissés dans un air amusé qui ne parait que rarement le quitter.

A les voir, ils sont le jour et la nuit, opposés mais complémentaires. Presque inséparables, même. Si l'on songe à l'un, on songe souvent à l'autre, et cela, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils sont le jour, ils sont la nuit, pourtant, ils savent tout deux mieux que personne que c'est bien plus que cela.

Derrière cette apparence austère se cache parfois des éclats de rire, des sourires tantôt tendres ou amusés, toujours dissimulés. Loin d'être sans cœur, puisque derrière ces idéaux d'ordre et de maintien, celui-ci cogne contre sa poitrine quand il s'agit de défendre ses élèves, même les plus récalcitrants et ennuyants. Et bat parfois la chamade à cause d'un regard trop appuyé pour être désintéressé, d'un effleurement de mains qui s'est peut-être trop longtemps attardé. Oh, le temps l'a finalement bien changée.

Et lui, sous ses airs espiègles, qui essayent simplement de racheter ses erreurs passées. Qui n'a pas fini de culpabiliser. Le plus grand sorcier de son temps, le seul qui fait peur au mage noir… Tout ce qu'il craint, lui, c'est de refaire les mêmes erreurs, parce qu'au fond, son plus grand ennemi, c'est bien lui-même et son ancien désir de pouvoir bien trop fort. Bien sûr qu'il le sait désormais. Bien sûr qu'il a appris, compris, m'enfin bon à quel prix. Alors bien sûr, il est bien plus aisé de feindre la constante bonne humeur et joie de vivre, pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves, les autres, et qui sais-je encore. Peut-être aussi parce que de la sorte, il essaye presque de se convaincre qu'il ne craint rien.

Et la seule personne qui comprend tout cela, elle celle même qui cache derrière ses lèvres pincés un cœur bien trop gros.

31 octobre 81. C'est la tristesse, la perte, l'horreur et enfin l'espoir. C'est la fin de Voldemort, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Et dans tout ça, un grand capharnaüm, et un orphelin. Qui faire, que dire ? Panser les blessures physiques. Il faudra encore bien des mois, peut-être même des années pour soigner celles faites au cœur, à l'âme.

Un grand capharnaüm, et soudain des larmes par centaines, qui dévalent le long de ses joues dans un flot d'émotions qu'elle ne parvient pas cette fois-ci à garder. C'est trop, même pour elle. Et, dans ce bordel sans nom, une main enroulée à sa taille, comme un soutien encore plus présent.

C'est presque rien, et c'est pourtant si peu.

Et pourtant, dans ce petit halo de tendresse, c'est aussi l'incompréhension et la colère quand il refuse de la laisser s'occuper d'Harry préférant le laisser à ses affreux moldus.

Ils ne sont plus jour ni nuit, il est le calme alors qu'elle est la tempête qui se déchaîne.

OoOoOo

C'est l'année Dolores Ombrage, où elle a définitivement bien de mal à garder son calme. Comment rester de stoïque devant un tel quotient d'imbécillité enveloppé dans d'affreuses robes roses, je vous le demande. Oh, si elle n'avait pas une éthique aussi stricte, elle aurait volontiers assassiné cette maudite bonne femme.

C'est surtout des soirées normalement passées à jouer aux échecs, où il la voit finalement fulminer en marchant à travers son bureau, s'énervant quand il la regarde simplement en souriant, amusé. Oh que non, elle ne rit pas. Et parfois, des éclats de voix, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus son côté trop léger, qu'il ne semble rien prendre au sérieux, et qu'il lui demande simplement de faire attention. Comme si elle avait besoin d'être réprimandée comme une gamine capricieuse, elle.

Ils ne sont plus ni jour, ni nuit. Ils sont un peu entre les deux, un brouillard gris. Gris. Ce serait presque une offense à leur relation, si indéfinissable, tellement plus que grise. C'est la tempête puis le calme, sa voix à elle qui s'élève alors qu'il répond d'un ton tranquille qui la met encore plus en colère. C'est un tourbillon de robes et de couleurs. C'est des amis qui se déchirent, et qui s'aiment.

Et enfin, lorsqu'il sort d'Azkhaban, c'est des barrières qui se lèvent et des lèvres qui enfin s'effleurent et se découvrent, et tant pis pour l'absence de contrôle.

C'est le jour et la nuit, qui enfin se retrouvent.


End file.
